My Angel
by twilightastronomer67
Summary: One-shot. All human. Alice POV when she meets Jasper. Alice has been having dreams about a beautiful stranger who needs her.


I know something is not right. Something big is coming. Why the hell else would I be awake at 4:15am on a Tuesday I have off? I lay down waiting for this feeling to subside. It is all in vain of course. I know it wont. I had the dream again. But this time it was different. Something is coming this time. But the dream was the same. Still the same old dilapidated old house that was a poor excuse for a home. The boy of about 19 was still peering around the corner in fear. The voices of his family drifting saying the same things he's heard all his life. His angelic face is still wearing a mask of absolute pain. His golden blonde hair was still messy and bloody from being hit a few times. His blue eyes still crying tears that shattered my soul. But this time was different. I awoke knowing that today would be the day that my angel that only appears in my dreams would try and escape the voices of his family telling him he wasn't good enough. I knew today would be my last hope of saving him. No sense in just laying here. I got up and made my way down the hall, through the micro dining room, and into the cold kitchen. The black and white tiles feel like ice on my bare feet. The only light is coming from the clock on the microwave that reads 4:30 am in bright red numbers. I popped a cup of coffee into the microwave. Might as well start my day off with caffeine. There's no telling the next time I will be back home. I'm going to look for him today. I have to. Everyone keeps telling me that these dreams I have been having of him are just dreams...nothing more. Oh sure, when I have a dream about them they believe me and are glad I helped them avoid a catastrophe or prepare them for a good event. But when I start dreaming of a complete stranger, my angel, my love, then I'm just dreaming. Nothing more. Even Bella, my best friend/room mate, doesn't believe me when I say this angel is in trouble and needs me. She thinks that I am just dreaming. We got in a huge fight just the other night about it. I told her she can pack up her things and get out. She has 3 more days. I can't just sit here this morning. I have to get going. I make my way back to my room and change. I grab my keys and run out the door without a second glance at my coffee still in the microwave or the haggard looking Bella who has just woken up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm driving along the bumpy road to town. It's very dark outside and not many people are out and about yet. I drive along in complete silence. Well, almost. The only sound to be heard is my stomach emitting torturous cries of hunger. I rushed out of the house without breakfast. The downer about living in a small town is that if it's 6am and you get hungry the only place open is the local diner. I usually try and avoid eating there. The locals always assume me to be a little kid because of my 4ft 10in height and pixie like features. They are always trying to pat my short spiky black hair. I get really angry about people touching me and I usually cuss them out. Its funny to watch their expressions when they think a 9 year old is cussing them out. I turn into the diner's parking lot knowing this is the only place that will be open for hours. I run through the rain to reach the comfort that the warm diner will bring. I open the door as fast as I can. The only customer sitting in the diner turns and looks. It's him. It's my angel. His face is still wearing a mask of pain like the last time I saw him, except no tears. His face turns from pain to awe when he sees me. I make my way to the stool beside him. "I've been waiting to see you for a long time. You've stayed hidden for a while but I'm not going to let you do that again." I tell him with such confidence that you can't tell I'm about to break down and cry because I finally found him. "Sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to stay hidden. I'm Jasper." Jasper. The name of my angel is Jasper.

**Please review!**


End file.
